Faraday Magnusson: Daughter of Mischief
by EmeraldHour
Summary: Faraday Magnusson is a beginning college student when a mysterious man appears, claiming to be her father. Torn away from her home and family, Faraday begins to learn about her other father and the life she never knew.
1. Chapter 1

ONE

"Where can I turn in my resignation for adulthood?" The question was out of my mouth before I could stop it. Yes, I know that was not a particularly smart thing to ask on my first day of work. Frankly, I didn't care. I had spent eighteen years of my life desperately wishing I could age faster, only to reach the threshold and ache to go back.

"I don't think life really works like that, Faraday." Tesla, my older sister, was already out in the world. She was two years older than me and we were as thick as thieves. Of course, Tesla was special. Two years ago, at the age of eighteen, she got a letter in the mail from some school up north. Naturally my parents threw a fit when they read it; I mean, who wouldn't, if a letter came to their house saying their daughter was a witch. If you couldn't tell from our names, my parents are science nerds. My mother has a doctorate in electrical engineering and my father has his PhD in physics and is a highly respected professor at a prolific university. Naturally, the letter seemed like a joke to them.

Little did any of us know it was incredibly serious. Tesla had no sooner ignored the letter when an odd man knocked on our front door and proceeded to wave a wand about. When his initial show was deemed scientifically explainable by my parents, he then turned one of them into a bowl of petunias and back again. After that, my parents were so shocked and curious that they immediately agreed to allow my sister to attend, just to research the scientific possibilities. She, of course, being the perfect person that she is, followed orders and began school when it began that August.

Ever since that day, I had secretly been hoping that I too would receive a letter. As the days got nearer to my birthday, I would quietly check the mailbox for a letter. Every time, there was never anything there for me. I began to despair and realized that a reality check was probably in store. I was not the perfect sister, nor was I the special sister. I was the nerdy, computer whiz sister who loved nothing more than sneaking into other peoples' computers and stealing their music. I had inherited my parents' mathematical genius, but I honestly found the pursuit boring. I wasn't interested in solving the problems of the world, I just wanted a really awesome music library.

Therefore, I spent my days playing massive multi-player online games and hoping that perhaps life wouldn't be too terrible. I could be normal. Well, slightly more normal than my sister. I was still far from the definition of normal. My pursuit of trying to be content with my situation led me to accepting a job at a bookstore near the university I was supposed to attend. I wasn't particularly enthused about working but I did need the money for school. As successful as my parents were, they thought that I should pay for my own education. Therefore, I was to attend my father's university on partial scholarship that January. I had decided to start school in the spring, just so that by that time, my bank account would be a bit fuller.

"Well, we all can't be special like you. I just have no desire to get stuck in the drudgery of a daily routine. Wake up, go to work, go to school, go back home, study, sleep. Start it all over again. I have better things to do with my time."

"It might not be that bad, you know. I miss the days when I could dream about going to school and getting a job." Tesla murmured quietly.

"Ugh! Tesla! You're the lucky one! You get to go off to your magic school and learn how to blow stuff up with your mind and what not!"

"We don't really learn that sort of stuff at Van Tassel-"

"While I get stuck doing shelving duty! I really don't know why you'd ever want to switch places."

Tesla smiled at me then. "Well it is your eighteenth birthday today. I wouldn't mind being eighteen again."

Sighing, I finished the last of my cereal and kicked out my chair. "Yeah, Mom forgot. Again. Big surprise."

"Happy birthday, Farry!" Cringing, I turned to face my other sisters, who were cheerily coming down the stairs. It's not that they were bad people, they were just a bit...daft. And boy crazy. And annoying.

"Thanks, guys." I reluctantly accepted a deluge of kisses from my younger siblings before attempting to escape.

"You're old now!" Kinsey exclaimed while Fermi and Bethe howled with laughter.

"Yeah. Um. I, uh, really need to, um, go to work now. See you guys later." With that I rushed out the door and jumped into my dad's car, praying he'd be out soon. At that moment, Tesla texted me and I reached for my phone.

_Sorry about that. Hope we get to spend some time together before I have to go back to school. XO_

I felt badly about just running out on her like that, but honestly, my younger sisters scared me. Still, that wasn't an excuse. She had gotten special permission to come visit me on my birthday. Technically students at Van Tassel were only allowed home during the summer and winter breaks and I greatly appreciated her coming down to see me, even though it was only for a few days.

"Happy birthday, Quark!" I smiled as my dad threw his stuff in the back. "How does it feel to be eighteen?"

"Not any different than seventeen. Except now the Spice Girls are calling me old."

Dad laughed then, his mouth smiling as he pulled out of the driveway. "I always wondered if they knew that you called them that."

"Oh yes, they're rather proud of it, too. Kinsey wants me to call her Baby, which I personally find to be disturbing."

"I can understand that. I'm really not fond of the idea of you working on your birthday, it's supposed to be a time spent with your family."

"Believe me, I would much rather work than be the butt of aging jokes. I wish that just you, Tesla, and I could do something..." I trailed off as I began to think of Mom forgetting my birthday for the third year in a row. "Mom forgot again."

"Well," My dad began quietly, "Your mother has been a bit, preoccupied lately."

"Yes, I know. Trying to ensure that all of her daughters make honor roll in college. Wait, that's not what she does. It's the other thing. The thing where she tries to marry us off." For the life of me, I never understood why a woman of higher learning, like my mother, was so consumed with the idea of all her children getting married.

"She just wants to make sure you're all taken care of. Seeing how our work can be dangerous. If something happened to us..."

"Dad, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but you're a professor. Your job isn't exactly what I would call hazardous."

"Yes, but your mother is only thinking of her profession. She's rather fond of running experiments. Nearly killed herself before."

I sighed wearily as we pulled up to the bookstore. "Well, I think it's nonsensical. Bye, Dad. Have fun at work." We pecked on the cheek before I got out of the car, a scowl already making its way across my face.

"Hey, Quark!" I stopped walking and looked through the open window. "It's your birthday, try to enjoy it a bit." His face appeared forlorn, but I didn't understand why. I merely nodded my head in acknowledgment and resumed my walk to the store. I knocked on the locked doors and waited for someone to let me in.

"Ah! Faraday! You're here! Come in, come in!" I examined Earl, the manager. I had decided in the interview that he was a complete idiot, but at least he was a lovable one.

"Thanks, Earl. What do you need me to do?"

"See these carts? I need you to pick one and start shelving them. If there's not room, take this scanner and check to see if any need to be sent back to the publisher. Easy, right?"

"Easy." I confirmed. Earl waddled back to his office and I began my work. The time seemed to move at a crawl and I began to imagine that I was going to school with Tesla in New Hampshire. Instead of saying goodbye at the bus stop, I would actually get in the bus with her. I would have gotten further if it weren't for the insufferable tapping at the window nearest me. Peeved, I glared at the man doing the tapping. He was tall and pale, with shoulder length black hair and a long, thin nose. His eyes were sunken and dark, making him handsome in a creepy, misunderstood kind of way. "We're closed! Come back in an hour!" I shouted to him.

The man just smiled, exposing gleaming white teeth, and remained where he was. I rolled my eyes and tried to go back to work, yet he continued tapping. Irked, I finally strode to the door, unlocked it, and stuck my head out. "What, pray tell, do you want? We don't open until ten."

"I can assure you that I have no interest in anything your establishment has available."

_Who talks like that? _"Er, alright. So why are you bugging me?"

He laughed, a menacing cackle. The sound made the hairs on my arms stand on end and a chill run down my spine. "Why, I was merely wanting an audience with my daughter, of course."

"What's your daughter's name? I think I'm the only one here right now, but I'd be happy to leave a message for her." _This guy gives me the creeps._

"That won't be necessary." His eerie smile remained on his lips.

"Well then, er, have a nice day." I attempted to close the door but he slammed his arm into it.

"Faraday Magnusson, where are your manners?"

My heart froze in my chest and I looked at the strange man with the stranger eyes. They were a deep green, with seemingly black electric bolts flashing through them. "How did you know my name?" I asked breathlessly.

That unnerving cackle escaped his throat again and he forced his way into the store. "Why wouldn't a father know his daughter?"

"You- you're not my father-"

"Surely, you can see the resemblance. Mind you, you have inherited your mother's lovely red hair." He raised a thin, bony finger and twirled one of my loose curls around it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I whispered fearfully. "But you are **not **my father. Now, I would appreciate it if you would leave." I tried pushing him but he was solid.

"You really never wondered why your parents never told you the story of your birth?"

"Well, I never wanted to know. A girl doesn't like to think of those things." I was easing my way to the fire alarm at the wall behind me.

"I wouldn't pull that, if I were you." He gestured at the alarm.

I could feel my frantic heart beating in my throat. "And why wouldn't I?" I asked hoarsely.

"Because it will do you no good. Notice that your boss has yet to come out of his office?"

"What have you done to him?!" I had the sneaking suspicion this man was capable of anything.

"He's not harmed, if that's what you're wondering. I've just merely frozen him. Much like have everyone else. It is just you and I in this moment of time." He smiled again and I noticed that he was enjoying this. "Now, I do believe that you and I have a lot to discuss. Shall we go visit your mother?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Oh yes, you are Faraday. Because as of ten minutes ago, you're mine to do with as I please."

"Ten minutes-"

"Faraday Magnusson, born the twenty-ninth of October at 8:49 a.m. in New Orleans. I was rather offended that you weren't given your proper last name, but I suppose I can always change that-"

"Okay, that's it! You leave, now!" With great intent, I yanked the fire alarm down. I was expecting the high pitched alarm, but no sound rang.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk!" The man grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the door. "I told you it would do no good. Now, be a good girl and stop fighting me."

"Let me go!"

"Haven't I already told you? You're mine, daughter. And I want to see your mother again, it has been eighteen years."

Before I could say anything, a dark green fog filled the bookstore and all went black. When I could see once more, we were standing in the middle of my mom's office, the sunlight streaming through the windows. "How did you-"

"Faraday! What are you doing-" My mother stopped short when she looked at the man still holding my arm.

"Hello, Astrid. It's been a long time." He loosed my arm and sauntered over to my mother. "I'm so glad to see that you're doing well."

My mother's face went white as a sheet and she fumbled her words. "Well, I never thought...You. Here...Came to think maybe you weren't real-"

"Yes, yes. I fully expect that you know the reason I'm here. This girl is promised to me."

I saw the look of horror on my mother's face and I knew; I knew I would never see her again. "Loki, please-"

"Loki? As in the Norse-"

"Faraday, stop talking, dear. Mummy and I are speaking." His eyes flared and my mouth closed unwillingly. Surely this couldn't be the same Loki. Then again, how else had we gotten to my mother's office so quickly?

"We raised her. Chris and I, we-"

"You made a mistake. You can hardly blame me for your indiscretion, Astrid."

"I know. And there isn't a day that has gone by that I don't regret what I did. But please, we never told her anything. She doesn't know. At least give her a chance to say goodbye-"

"I will do what I want to do, woman! And you, a powerless human can do nothing to stop me nor can you change my mind!"

"At least let me explain. Please." Her face was pleading. Loki's rage seemed to vanish instantly. He took one glance at me before looking back at her.

"You have ten minutes. Do not go one minute over." With those words, he vanished in a cloud of green smoke, leaving me finally able to speak.

"What. Was. That?" I choked.

"It's a long story. I-I am so sorry that this has happened. I wish-" Tears filled her eyes as she spoke. "I wish I had never been so foolish."

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"After I had Tesla, I was so bored. I was very unhappy with how my life had turned out. I had planned on traveling and exploring the world and instead I was stuck with hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of debt and a newborn baby. Your father was working all the time and I was just...naive." She sighed heavily.

"Mom, please. What is going on?"

"I met a man. A handsome man. He was everything I thought I wanted: young, gifted, intelligent. He was mature and charming. Most importantly, he never stayed in the same place for any length of time. I did something I shouldn't have. He was gone the next day, having left me a note saying that he had urgent business in Norway and that he had to leave immediately. It wasn't six weeks later that I found out I was pregnant."

I could tell my mouth had fallen open and I had to close it shut again. "You-you cheated on Dad?"

"I was young! And stupid!" Her hands were shaking and I could see the panic in her eyes. "The day you were born, the very moment, he returned. Froze time so that he could talk to only me. No one else ever even knew he was there. He told me of what you were, how at eighteen you belonged to him, according to some ancient creed. I was in such disbelief, I just sat there, completely speechless. He left and everyone resumed."

"So, Dad..."

"I had to tell him everything, of course. He didn't believe me. And for years we convinced ourselves into believing it was all a dream. But when your sister's letter came, it reminded us of this. And we've been dreading it ever since."

"That's why Dad looked so sad this morning."

"Faraday, I am so, so sorry. You don't deserve any of this. Never have. I wish I could have-"

I was so furious. How could she ever do such a thing to my father? Did she not think of how it would make him feel? All the years that I had grown before them, did he ever look at me with disdain? What did he think when he saw me? Another man's child? I couldn't look at her. Thankfully, Loki returned at that moment and I was distracted from my thoughts.

"Time's up, Astrid! Say goodbye."

"Fara-"

"Tell Tesla and Dad I love them." I resigned myself to my fate and looked at Loki expectantly. "Let's just go."

He grinned and I was surrounded by green smoke yet again. Just when I was becoming acclimated to the blackness, we were suddenly standing on a sidewalk in the middle of a busy street. I had never done much traveling, despite my wishes to always do so, but even I knew we weren't in the United States anymore. "So, um, Loki...where are we, exactly?"

"My family and I make our residence in London." He scowled as he said the words.

"Your family?"

"Father, brothers, sisters. Not that it's important." I watched as his tall frame ascended the stairs leading to an opulent looking town home directly in front of us. "Well, come on then!"

_I must be dreaming. I probably fell asleep during that boring job..._Nervously, I followed him through the black wooden door and into the parlor. When I arrived inside, there was no one to be seen, Loki himself seemingly having vanished into thin air. Of course, he might have done just that. I found myself examining my surroundings. The house was of a dark interior, with a rich ebony spiral stair to my right. The only light to be seen came through the windows, giving the whole place a sense of emerging from sleep. It was more modern than I would have expected, with sparse furnishings and cold concrete floors. I felt there was a disconnect from the traditional, fanciful exterior.

I had never been out on my own before and it was at this moment I realized how alone I was. I would likely never see my family again and my heart ached at never getting to speak to my beloved sister or father again. Tears filled my eyes and I began to uncontrollably weep, sobs wracking my body as I slid to the floor. Who was this man? Why did he want me? All I wanted was to go home. But home was far away, never to be found again.


	2. Chapter 2: Motives

TWO

My tears were shed. They were shed for my father, my sisters, my home, and everything I had ever known. The voice in the back of my mind told me it was time to get up, to pick up the pieces and try to make sense of everything that had happened. I had woken up that morning clinging to hope that I wasn't doomed to a life a monotony; at that moment, I would have given anything to get it all back. The saying, "be careful what you wish for" rang true. Still, I needed to find out where I was and I was quite determined to contact Tesla.

With great struggle, I finally managed to get to my feet. I looked up at the ceiling and the large oval skylight, the sunlight hitting my face. I longed to feel its warmth in the yard with my sister, the two of us talking in hushed tones. Sighing, I began my search through the house to find any sign of life. I quickly discovered that if this was Loki's house, he certainly kept it to essentials. The kitchen had the basic counters and cabinets, no dishwasher or trash compactor. The sink was the smallest size required. When I opened the refrigerator, I only found spinach and a few cuts of beef. The pantry was just as bare, with a single loaf of bread and one box of crackers.

Disappointed with my findings, I decided to venture up the stairs. "Is anyone here?" I queried to no avail. The house was empty, I was there alone. I did manage to discover two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a small library in the house. Unsure of what to do next, I pulled my phone from my pocket. _No service, of course. I can't even text Tesla. _I was in a city I had only seen in movies, entirely by myself, with no one to talk to. Great.

At that moment, a rather ugly looking creature came tottering out of the kitchen. "Ack!" It squeaked, it's bulbous green eyes wide with surprise. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who are _you_?"

"Winston."

"What kind of a name is Winston?"

"The lady Sigyn was rather fond of smoking. Again, who are you?"

"Faraday. Faraday Magnusson."

At the mention of my name, the poor creature began apologetically bowing and mumbling about not being informed. "My apologies, Mistress. Winston didn't know you were here."

"It's fine, Winston. Really. Please, sit down."

"Oh! No, Winston cannot do that! Is there anything Mistress needs?"

"Er, not that I can think of...Hey! Can you tell me where I am? I just followed someone in here."

"Mistress is in Master Loki's home. Master Loki should be back any moment."

"The lady you spoke of, where is she?"

"Winston is not allowed to say." He was off with a pop, leaving me sitting on the stairs in wonderment.

"I'm afraid you'll have to forgive the house elf, he's not entirely competent." Loki was suddenly standing before me, twirling a walking cane with his right hand. "As I understand it, you're rather fond of getting into trouble. Tell me, where would you like to start?"

While it was true I often enjoyed being mischievous, it wasn't exactly public knowledge. My idea of trouble was more like forging my father's signature on a field trip form or sending phony emails from someone's account. I just found it to be amusing, especially since I did it in secret. I made sure that if I was hacking, it couldn't be traced back to me. Anything I did went through multiple global servers and various IP addresses. I liked to think I was rather smart about causing trouble. And under no circumstances did I ever think to intentionally hurt someone. I certainly wasn't sure what kind of trouble he was talking about, but I decided that it would be best if I didn't answer his question directly.

"I'd really like to know why you seem to be so interested in having me."

"Isn't it obvious? You're my daughter. I'd like the chance to get to know you." His eyes no longer had the black bolt shapes, they seemed to be alit with green fire and I wondered why.

"I have a hard time believing that. You waited eighteen years to have anything to do with me. If you were really interested, you would have come sooner."

"Only because it's a rule." Loki's voice was bitter.

"I don't understand."

"It's a rule my father put in place. I'm sure you've heard about the lot of us having children with humans." He began to pace, twirling the cane as he went.

"I thought that was more of a Greek thing, to be honest."

"Ha! Well, they were a bit more active than the rest of us. However, all of us have always had a rather soft spot for that sort of thing."

"I see. So I take it I'm not your first daughter, then."

He twitched his nose and stood still for a moment. "I think it would be wise if I clear up a few myths for you. Firstly, most of my story you know of is wrong. You are my first half-human child. I have had pets and I have had one full-blooded daughter, who I never had the opportunity to raise. The monster children are myths, they are my pets, not my children. Secondly, neither I nor my family are gods. We're something entirely different, which I will explain later. And lastly, I'm not the evil villain they make me out to be. I'm not exactly liked, I will give you that, but I am certainly not the monster under the bed. Are we understood?"

I couldn't claim to be an expert on mythology of any kind, but I did distinctly remember Loki being a devilish figure with monstrous children. If it wasn't true, I was at least a little relieved to know I wasn't in the presence of a super villain. "Are you old?"

"It depends on your definition of old, I suppose. To you, however, I am old. A few thousand years. But on my planet I'm still an adolescent, really. Odin is old."

"Your planet?"

"Yes. We're not from around here."

"What planet are you from exactly? _Asgard_?" I thought I was being humorous with that last one, but apparently not.

"Actually, yes. Though as far as I know, you humans haven't discovered it yet."

"_Riight. _So, um, what am I doing here, exactly? I mean, I know I agreed to come along with you but..."

"Are you ever not going to ask that question?"

"Not really, no."

Sighing, he sat down opposite me. "As my daughter, you're likely to always rub people the wrong way. You'll frequently get into trouble, simply because you have an affinity for it. It's not that you're evil; it's more like that you're rather fond of being mischievous and a bit difficult. You've likely got an odd sense of humor, I'd wager."

Wow, he really had me pegged. "And to think that all this time I'd been going off the assumption that it was all because I'm a Scorpio..."

"Tell me you don't believe that rubbish..."

"Of course not! I was raised by two scientists, after all."

We sat in awkward silence for a few moments before he spoke again. "I brought you here so that you can meet the rest of your family, show them that you're not a menace. Since you are my daughter, you'll have magical ability as well. Which is another reason why I brought you here."

My heart raced at the thought I could go to a magical school like Tesla. "You mean, I can go to that British school like Tesla's?"

"What school?"

"I think it's called Hogwarts or something like that."

"Ah, yes. The school for wizards and witches." I shook my head in acknowledgment, desperately fighting the desire to squeal with delight. "No. You don't need that sort of training."

If I had been a balloon, Loki would have just popped me with a needle. I watched all my dreams be sucked down a deep, dark drain of disappointment. How could I not need "that sort of training?" He said _magic, _that _I _was magical. Why wouldn't I get to go to school? All the same, I nodded my head and hoped I was hiding my disappointment behind a mask of indifference.

"So, what kind of 'training' do I need?"

"Demi-god training, of course. Well, mind you we're not actually gods but that's the best way I can think to describe it."

"Demi-god training? Like fighting with swords and what-not?"

"Sort of. Each child is trained in their parent's art. You being my daughter, you'll be studying Asgardian magic."

"Which is...?"

"Very different from what your half-sister is learning. Humans with magical blood are different from Asgardians. They require incantations, wands, and potion making. While they are powerful in terms of humans, compared to us they're like infants."

I thought about what Loki said. My sister had always had odd things happen to her growing up. There was a time when she was in sixth grade and the school bully knocked her into the wall. She should have hit the bricks, but instead she found herself inside the classroom on the wall opposite, not a scratch on her. My mother had dyed Tesla's hair a red color for the school dance one year, with disastrous results. It was supposed to be a nice copper shade but instead it turned out hot pink. Within the hour, Tesla's hair color had changed back to her natural light blonde color. That was honestly just weird.

However, when I began thinking about things that had happened to me, they were entirely different. I had a knack for getting people to believe anything I told them. I once stole Josh Williams' phone in high school but managed to convince him that his ex-girlfriend took it out of spite. I was able to see connections in almost everything and I had an overwhelming desire hide everything from everyone. There was one distinct time, when I was about eight, that I never understood. I had never told anyone about it, it had scared me too much. Half of me wanted to believe it was a dream, that it never happened, but I always knew in the back of my mind that it did.

My teacher had been angry with me for tripping her on her way in. I thought it was rather funny and so did the rest of the class, an innocent prank. She, however, took it to the highest offense. I was kept from going to recess with the rest of the class and was forced to remain in the classroom. The teacher was haranguing me about lack of respect for authority (which to her credit was quite correct) and how I was a terrible, little brat. She was threatening to put me into solitary confinement at the school, to tell my parents just what kind of imp I was, and to see that I never had interaction with my peers again. I can remember thinking, in that moment, that I just wished she would forget the entire thing. That her mind would just have a blank spot when recollection of my tripping her occurred. It was in that moment that she stopped yelling. Her mouth abruptly closed and she blinked in confusion for a few moments. "Faraday, why aren't you at recess with the other children?"

Bewildered, I looked around the room in confusion. "Well, you said I had to stay and talk to you."

"I did? What about?"

I had wondered if she was testing me in that moment, to see what kind of a person I was. "I was in trouble."

"For doing what?"

"Playing a prank."

"Oh, honestly, Faraday. You do pranks all the time. I'm not overly concerned with it. Now go out to recess, I need to catch up on work."

It was as if she couldn't remember what had happened. The entire incident had been wiped from her memory and I had the distinct feeling that it was because I wished it. My parents would never have believed me, knowing all about the workings of the universe, they would have scoffed. I didn't tell Tesla. I told absolutely no one.

"You can do all that and more." Loki's voice startled me and I was pulled back into the present.

"What?"

"You can make others believe what you want, manipulate their minds and emotions, anything you can think of."

"How did you-" He had been reading my thoughts. Every memory I had recalled, he had seen.

"That's our gift, Faraday. Manipulation, control, deception. You would make a brilliant spy in the human world. Sure, you can use it for the entertainment of others. But there will come a time when you will want more. That's why you need to learn." He had a menacing look in his eyes that I wasn't too keen on.

"But we're not evil! Oh, no!"

His attention snapped to me, his mouth curling into a snarl. "Evil has different definitions. I told you that I'm not evil. I am misunderstood by my family, by the humans, by everyone. All I have ever wanted is respect. I have been denied it my entire existence but I will get it, one way or another."

"That's the real reason you brought me here. Why you took me from my family. To show everyone how powerful you are. You have no interest in getting to know me or wanting what's best for me. This about you and your desire to be loved and respected by everyone. Forcibly removing someone from their home isn't a way to earn love or respect. It just makes me hate you! I won't be a part of this, I'm leaving." I stood and strode to the door. I tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge.

"What you want is irrelevant. I want you here so this is where you're going to be. Get used to it. You may even find that you enjoy it here, in like company."

"I will never be like you." He smirked knowingly as I pushed past him and climbed the stairs. I locked the door to the farthest bedroom and sat on the bed. If Loki was going to keep me here, I was going to make his life hell.


	3. Chapter 3: Departure

THREE

I had spent the next several weeks plotting ways to escape. I had tried the standard escape plans: leaving through a window, breaking the door down, digging a tunnel...

All of this was to no avail. My exit remained barred by Loki's special "Asgardian magic." I hated him and I hated his house. His lack of food made me angry and his obnoxious house elf made me want to murder someone. The only consolation I had was that at least I had access to a computer. It was during one of my attempted escape routines that Loki wanted to know what would make my stay more enjoyable. I had sarcastically stated that I wanted a top of the line MacBook Pro, completely decked out with everything. My parents had never felt like I need such a device and I figured Loki would laugh at me.

Instead, I returned to my bedroom and found it sitting on my bed, still enclosed in its wrapping. Initially, I wanted nothing to do with it. It had come from my captor and he could just keep it. Alas, everything in me screamed to open it; to use its technological goodness. My resolve broke. Cursing my weakness, I had torn into the package like it was emergency supplies.

It was at that point that I was finally able to contact Tesla, hacking into a neighbor's wireless connection. Our emails were long and full of details. Tesla had returned to school the day after I had gone. Mom was a wreck. Dad was solemn. The Spice Girls were even slightly saddened by my absence. We missed one another terribly and the idea of never seeing one another again crushed both our hearts. Therefore, we never spoke of not seeing each other.

Tesla had gained a pen pal in England, some guy named Scorpius. When I told her that his parents must have hated him, she became very defensive and praised his virtues. I made the natural assumption that she had a crush on him and teased her over it. She was making excellent grades, as usual, and was on the headmaster's list. When the topic of what I was to do presented itself, I told her I didn't know. I was originally supposed to go to some kind of special academy, but I informed her that I was being stubborn. I had told her of my difficulty and forced imprisonment. She was sympathetic but I knew she could never understand.

When I wasn't making failed escape attempts, I was sucking up to Loki's family members. I had met his brother, Thor, who was a complete and total hottie. My explanations of forced subjugation to Loki's rules and regulations were met with suspicion and I realized that they thought we were in on it together. That Loki and I had a secret plot to earn their sympathies and then we would do something terrible to them. The only person who seemed to understand me was Thor's daughter, Katherine.

Katherine's story was even more tragic than mine was. Her mother had met Thor at a football game. They began seeing one another and he even followed her back to Inverness. When he left after Katherine was born, she lost control. She had grown up as an orphan, living in her uncle's home. Her uncle had abused her as a child. When she had found Thor, she had thought her life would never be so lonely again. Needless to say, when he left her, she felt isolated. Every bad memory, every feeling of abandonment returned and she sunk into a deep depression.

On Katherine's seventh birthday, she killed herself. With Katherine having no family to care for her, Thor gained an exception from Odin and brought her home. Katherine was sixteen now and had marvelous relationships with all of the family. Even Loki seemed to be tolerant of her, which was saying a lot. Katherine had been at the academy for four years and was excited to be entering into another year.

"When are you going to start at the academy? I'd like to see you around."

I rolled my eyes and collapsed into the chair behind me. "Never. I'm not giving Loki the satisfaction."

"It'd be great for you. You'd get to meet other people, make new friends..."

"If I went, I'd playing into his hand."

"If you didn't go, you'd never develop and you'd never change."

I sighed heavily and stared at her. Her blue eyes were alight with amusement and a smile had appeared on her lips. "I hate you."

Katherine laughed heartily then. "No, you don't. You'd miss the interaction."

Bitterly, I acknowledged defeat. "If I go, I might be held responsible for anything Loki does while I'm gone."

"I'll talk to Dad about it. He's almost fond of you now."

"How comforting."

Katherine left and I thought about our conversation. It was true that I was lonely. I was miserable. And I missed having someone to talk to. My emails with Tesla were few and far between. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go. I might even like it.

My resolve steeled, I descended the stairs and found Loki in the library. "Changed your escape plan to asking?"

His mocking tone flared anger inside of me but I pushed it down. "No. I've decided to go."

"Go? You're not leaving this house."

"Go to the academy."

Loki snapped shut the book he had been reading and looked at me with intensity. "Trickery won't work on me, Faraday. I'm far better at it than you are."

"I'm perfectly serious. It would be nice to get out. Besides, it's much harder to include me in your plans when I'm not here."

He flashed those perfect, white teeth at me and I had the sinking feeling it was what he wanted. "Excellent. I'll inform the authorities immediately. I'd suggest you go upstairs and pack. Don't want to miss the train tomorrow."

It went to well, too easily. I questioned his plans, nothing with Loki was ever as it seemed. However, I couldn't fathom his motives and I reluctantly returned to my room. Upon opening the door I found a small suitcase with my initials on it. I didn't have much to pack, just my laptop and the few clothes I had received upon my arrival. I was too anxious to sleep, so instead I found myself emailing Tesla. I told her of what was happening and that I would keep her informed.

The hours gradually ticked by and at seven o'clock Winston knocked on my door. "The cab is waiting for you, Mistress."

I grabbed my suitcase and marched down the stairs, stomach fluttering. "Good luck, Faraday. I trust you'll return to me an entirely different person." Loki smiled knowingly and sent me out the door. Determined to remain calm, I approached the cab. The driver took my case and I seated myself in the back. Buildings flew by as I looked out the window. My mind struggled to grasp my current life situation. I had gone from being bored with my monotonous life to being fearful of being who I've always been. We pulled onto a forest path and the driver informed me that was the end of line. I thanked him and searched for an explanation as to where I was. I briefly heard the cab pull away and decided all there was to do was press on. I followed the trail to its end. Before I could wonder my next move, I saw a familiar face.

"Faraday! I'm so glad you came! I was wondering if I'd be seeing you." Katherine enveloped me into a hug. Relief flooded me as I realized I wouldn't be alone. "Come this way, the train's just down here."

I walked alongside Katherine, listening to her talk of her excitement of going back and her nervousness of seeing a boy she was fond of. "I take it you're ahead of me, in terms of experience."

"Oh, like how to do magic? No, until I'm eighteen I just learn typical school subjects. Math, history, that sort. They don't let you start doing that until you're eighteen."

"Ah, so I'm a freshman then. Good to know." The sleekest, fastest looking train came into view as we ascended the hill. I must have been expecting a steamer train, because the fact that the train was entirely electric shocked me. Where was the smoke stack? Where was the big rounded front? Still, it amazed and I was stunned to know that I was to be boarding such a machine. I couldn't exactly tell what color it was, because it seemed to shift colors with the light. Purple, red, blue, green, the spectrum continually changed.

"Well, this is it. The Bifrost Express. Come on, we're early enough to still get good seats!" I followed her in awe to the train. Though I couldn't see windows on the exterior, once I was inside it appeared the entire train was made of glass. The exterior walls were solid sheets of glass, offering panoramic views of the surrounding countryside. We entered a compartment near the back and placed our luggage above. I looked at the plush, gray leather seats and wanted to fall into it. "They've got warmers if it's cold out."

I nodded my head and took a seat, soaking in the lush feeling. "Where is the academy anyway?"

"Asgardia." Katherine took the seat opposite me.

"Asgardia? Is this a space ship, too?"

She laughed, seeming to find my question ridiculous. "Of course not! Asgardia is in Norway. We've got a few hours on here."

"Right."

At that moment, Katherine gasped. "What's wrong?"

"Oh! I completely forgot to text my brother and let him know I made it. He's always keeping tabs on me."

"Your brother? I didn't think that was possible-"

"Half-brother, technically. But you'd think we were full blood. I need to let him know where we are." I saw her furiously texting on her phone and decided to get out my computer. "There. He should be here any minute."

Less than five minutes later, there was a knock on our door. "Come in." Katherine was rummaging through her bag for something. I was content to browse the web on the train's wifi connection.

"Katherine, who's this?" The unfamiliar masculine voice caused me to look up from my cat video. He was tall, incredibly so, with black hair and the electric blue eyes. His complexion was fair and I noted he was impeccably dressed.

"Oh! Iain, this is Faraday! She's a friend." Katherine motioned for him to sit down. "Faraday, this is my brother, Iain."

"Nice to meet you." My attempt at friendliness was met with stony silence. He unnerved me, which was something I rarely was. Previously, the only person to succeed in such an attempt was Loki, for good reason. It seemed like he was staring into my soul and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Where did you meet this new friend?"

"Family dinner. You couldn't make it."

"Which dinner?"

"The one at Loki's..." Her voice trailed off and I sensed his disapproval.

"She's the daughter we've been hearing about." I sat up straighter and tried to appear unfazed. "Stay away from my sister." He grabbed Katherine's wrist and attempted to pull her from her seat.

"Iain, stop it! She's not like him! She's great, really!" He stopped and glared at me. In that moment, I swore to hate him forever. How could he judge me so quickly, without even knowing me?

"I assure you, I like your sister. I don't want to hurt her at all, she's my friend."

"A child of Loki knows no friend." He spat. "If you hurt her, I swear to you, I will end you." Iain turned and slammed the compartment door shut, his angry footsteps fading down the hall.

"He's just protective. He'll come round." Katherine seemed very nonchalant about the entire ordeal. I couldn't understand it and, frankly, I didn't want to. He was haughty and judgmental. If he could be so unforgiving, so could I. The only thing that distracted me from my emotions was the sudden departure of the train, which left my ears ringing from the sheer force of it. This was bound to be an interesting semester.


	4. Chapter 4: Isolation

FOUR

The rest of the train ride was reasonably decent. Katherine and I spent our time discussing the school and the types of people there. Our conversation was interrupted once by a tall red-haired guy who was around Tesla's age. He seemed friendly enough, which was a nice change from the way Iain had treated me. His name was William and he was from a place called St. Ottery Catchpole.

William's younger brother was a wizard and I discovered my dream of going to the British wizarding school would have failed anyway: they start when they're eleven and finish at seventeen. It would have been helpful if Tesla had told me that at some point, but then I realized she probably didn't know herself.

He also had an older sister, who was somewhere on the train and was expecting him. I assumed that if he was nice to me, she would likely be the exact opposite, so I declined to meet her. As soon as he left, I heard all about how he was a wonderful person and that his mother was rather special. His father was Bragi and his mother was a classical trained pianist. He was so fond of her company, he returned to her again after William's sister was born. The two are supposedly still in contact, even though he's forbidden to have a relationship with her again. Katherine told me how William was sweet in spirit and a generous soul who genuinely loved others. I found that easy to believe.

At one o'clock, the train finally slowed and we were soon stopped. I looked out my window to see nothing but towering mountain heights, green pines, and a crystal lake. I had never seen anything like it before and the view took my breath away. Katherine had to pull on my arm to get me to leave. We made our way to the exit of the train and I was able to see the landscape in all its glory: the air was crisp and fresh, with a cold breeze blowing through the trees.

"Katherine?"

"Hmm?"

"I know this might be a bit late to ask this question, but why does school start so late? I mean, it's nearly Christmas and we're just now starting?"

"The school likes for all of us to be here for Christmas. 'Halfway out of the dark' as they like to say. They start the new year in the spring and they feel it's a time to celebrate."

"I see." I really didn't and that logic made no sense to me. But, who was I to argue with their traditions? Keeping people away from their families at Christmas seemed a bit cruel to me, but I was really in no position to have a say.

I followed my friend up hills and down valleys, taking in the scenery. Never in my life had I seen such a sight. Eventually, we arrived at a tremendously large gate. It had elaborate runic detailing around its massive metal slats. They swung open then and the grandest building came into view. It was at least fifty stories high with gleaming golden walls. I saw several timber cabins lining the pathway to it but the building itself overshadowed them all. Windows were dotted throughout its exterior but I couldn't see inside.

"Come on, you'll need to get to your house."

Flabbergasted, I followed Katherine through the gates and down the gleaming pathway. The structure steadily became grander the nearer we got until we eventually were at its colossal doors. I watched as the other students entered the doors without difficulty and I followed suit. The entrance hall was vast, with enormous columns and stone archways. Light streamed in through its high windows and skylights. The floor was a glossy, green marble with wooden planks creating a diamond pattern. The room sprawled on and on until we arrived at a grand staircase, its double staircases curving onward and upward.

"You must be Miss Magnusson," I turned to see a giant of a man. His face was rugged and aged, with an ugly scar running from his eyebrow to his lip. I shuddered to think what could have made such a mark. "I'll need you to follow me."

I looked at Katherine with great confusion but she sent me an encouraging smile. I clumsily followed after the man, tripping over my own feet the entire time. We passed through grand halls and narrow corridors until we descended down a marble staircase. It was so dark and dim that I had a hard time seeing the man before me. "Er, excuse me. But who are you and where are we going?"

"Olaf Eriksson, Forge Master. I was charged with taking you to your house." I noted the bitterness in his voice and assumed he wasn't to keen on the idea.

"My house?"

"The various children get their own homes. Given that you're the only child of Loki, however, you'll be on your own. Hope you weren't expecting company." He smiled at this, seeming to enjoy my future loneliness. "Here we are. Dinner is at seven. I'll send a student to fetch you."

"Oh! Could you send Katherine, please? Katherine Sutherland, that is." Olaf said nothing, merely looking at me with cold hatred before walking off. I looked at the solid black door and sighed. I was in a dungeon. Alone. Where everyone hated me. This had turned out to be a wonderful idea. I pushed the door open and looked around. The entrance was small with stone walls and floor, no windows to be seen. As I walked into the living room, the only item of furniture I noticed was a old wooden bench that looked as if it were going to collapse at any moment. The rest of the rooms were much of the same, the bedroom itself having a small, moldy bed in a corner. _Wow. Thanks, Loki. This is just lovely accommodation. _

Wearily, I powered up my computer and sat down on the softest piece of floor I could find. Thankfully, my room did seem to have a wireless connection and I breathed a sigh of relief for that. I was about to compose an email to Tesla, ready to complain to no end about my living situations, when I noticed I had a peculiar email in my inbox. I clicked on it and I was thankful that I was sitting down.

_"Faraday, _

_Given how well I'm liked by the rest of the family, I'm entirely certain that your living conditions are substandard. Never fear, because when they added a home for any of my possible children, I had an inkling of what they would do. You're more than likely in the dungeon, with cramped living quarters and no light. I enchanted the house with my magic. You are the only one who can go in and the only one who go out. The door will admit no one but you._

_If you feel the need to change the environment, you merely have to think of changing it. The house is responsive to your thoughts and yours alone. The house will change according to your personality. I sincerely hope this makes up for how you felt this summer. If not, at least you can enjoy your new home a bit better._

_Sincerely,_

_Loki"_

The man had the nerve to think that enchanting a crummy environment was going to make me forgive him. Well, that was never going to happen. All the same, it was nice to know that I wouldn't be doomed to live like this for an unknown amount of time. Focusing on wanting the change to occur, I closed my eyes and thought of the house changing. I wasn't sure how it was supposed to change according to my personality, especially since Loki didn't know me very well.

When I opened my eyes, however, I was amazed. Gone were the stone walls and floors, replaced with a light, gray wood floor and solid white walls. Sun was streaming in through large, rectangular windows. A jet black, low sitting sofa was in the living room, with a khaki rope rug before it. A fireplace was placed along the wall opposite the sofa, with a black stone hearth and black stone accents. A gray railroad tie took the place of the mantle and I noticed floor to ceiling, double-sided bookcases behind the sofa.

The rest of the house was similar in appearance. My bedroom actually had a big, low sitting bed in the middle of the room. I was excited about the various, textured pillows strewn about the bed. I loved pillows. But the part I was most ecstatic about was the small room off the living room. Before, it had been about the size of a small closet with a smelly mop propped against the wall. Now it was the size of a small bedroom and contained a computer lover's dream. I had three (three!) twenty-seven inch computers, with their own keyboards, sitting on a simple gray timber desk. The wall behind the desk had an industrial looking shelving system, with bamboo planks and metal cords.

At that moment, I thought that the house must have thought Loki and I had similar personalities, because the resemblance between the two homes was uncanny. Then it occurred to me that Loki likely had a similar enchantment upon his own house and that it responded to me. That unnerved me so much that I had to put it out of my mind. I spent the next several hours piddling around on the internet and reading a book. It wasn't until there was a knock on my door that I understood how quickly time had flown.

Upon opening my door, I was sad to realize that Olaf hadn't sent Katherine. But my sadness soon changed to fury when I realized I was looking at her loathsome half brother. "I'm supposed to bring you to dinner." His teeth were clenched and I could see he was just about as enthused about this as I was.

"Well, let's get it over with." I found myself grinding my teeth as we awkwardly walked up the staircase. I noticed his hands were clenched into fists, so tightly that his knuckles were white. _Someone is playing a cruel joke. _

"I was expecting Katherine." I blurted out. His jaw clenched at the mention of her name and he exhaled sharply.

"Katherine isn't allowed to attend the same dinner. She's not old enough."

"I see..."

"She seems to be rather fond of you. For what reason, I have no idea."

"I'm rather fond of her too. But then again, she's not a judgmental asshole." I smiled to myself at that last part.

"Better to be a judgmental asshole than a heartless witch. We're here." I watched him storm off through a set of double doors. I walked through them myself and looked around. Long rectangular tables were full of people laughing and talking. The very moment I entered the room, however, the noise level gradually dropped. I slowly made my way to an empty table at the far end of the room. As soon as I seated myself, the cheery conversation resumed and I sighed with exasperation. If this was how things were going to be, I'd rather be at home with Loki. At least he didn't hate me.


End file.
